


The Place Where We Belong

by HelenaLee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaLee/pseuds/HelenaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>极端ooc，望海涵_(:зゝ∠)_</p><p>预警：主要角色死亡。<br/>自娱自乐的实验性质。全文错乱到不知所云。<br/>撸主想成为一个狂放的印象派老阿姨【啥<br/>这几天删删改改写了好久，想要传达的那种感觉还是木有表现粗来QAQ</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Place Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> 极端ooc，望海涵_(:зゝ∠)_
> 
> 预警：主要角色死亡。  
> 自娱自乐的实验性质。全文错乱到不知所云。  
> 撸主想成为一个狂放的印象派老阿姨【啥  
> 这几天删删改改写了好久，想要传达的那种感觉还是木有表现粗来QAQ

艾格西站在摄政街和皮卡迪利街的交汇口。

现在大概是正午时分，冬日特有的淡白阳光穿透薄薄云层，从苍穹倾泻而下。

周围是熙熙攘攘的行人，有人站在他身边，用手机交谈，他的面前是四根黑色信号灯柱子，背后是个青铜喷泉，不少人坐在喷泉下的石阶上小憩。

他抬头就看见了那些播放广告的巨大的LED屏幕，尼桑，三星，可口可乐，麦当劳。

商场，店铺，银行，橱窗。

房顶上飘扬的国旗。还有红色的SALE旗帜。

周围是齐整漂亮的建筑，拱门，长窗，罗马柱，成栋联排，花岗岩外墙被被晒得发白。

车辆自他面前穿梭不停，灰色的私家车，黑色的出租车，白色的厢式货车，红色的双层巴士。

绿灯亮起，一个金发姑娘从他身旁快步走过。

寒风凛冽，吹得他头疼。

他下意识伸手摸了摸帽子。

 

他看到了那个灯火通明的橱窗。

他没来得及吃午饭。肚子还空着。

他站在橱窗前，明净的玻璃上有金色的“KINGSMAN”字样。

夜幕已经降临，路灯下，人行道上的石板被染上一层温柔的灰蓝与橘黄。他穿着一双白色滑板鞋，鞋尖上沾了点尘土。

他推开玄关的玻璃隔扇，暖气迎面扑来，火焰在壁炉里跳跃，黑色，红色，金色，白色，华美精致的制服和西装被陈列在玻璃柜里，墨绿暗花丝绸墙衣，胡桃木家具沉静稳重，哈里坐在真皮长沙发的一端，将威士忌一饮而尽。

透明水晶杯被火光映得流光溢彩，哈里偏过头的时候，玳瑁镜框和镜片也一起泛着光。

哈里看着他，然后说：“跟我来。”

 

升降机让他有点头晕。

他闻到了身边那个人的香水味道。

他感到自己心跳加速。砰，砰砰，砰砰砰砰。

那个人正在说话，口齿清晰，声线清澈稳定，语调优雅和缓。

这是造物主赐给他的好运气，艾格西想，他倒霉的时间足够长了，长到纵使是挨个算，也应该有一份好运轮到他头上。

这个叫哈里·哈特的男人，就是他的好运气。

那些混混们大声辱骂他，而哈里会为了他教训他们。这太反常，哈里竟然会为了他动手打人。一个这样的绅士，有钱人，距他千万英里之外的、毫无利害关系的人，几乎就算得上是陌生人。会为了他打架，会操心他的前程，会将他从迪恩的手中解救出来，然后让他去找他。

会处处为他着想。

这不符合整个社会的规则，没人会认为这合乎逻辑，这一切，简直像游离在现实之外的一场只属于艾格西自己的疯狂游戏。

这个游戏由艾格西本人编写，一切规则以他为准。

周围昏暗一片，他们并肩而立，缓缓下沉。

在他眼角的余光中，哈里背对着他，他看到被昂贵布料包裹的笔直的后背，肩背线条美丽不可方物。

头依然在一抽一抽地痛，艾格西努力仰望，更衣室的那盏顶灯离他们越来越远，最终变成一个小光点。

通风设施产生的气流从下往上吹，他感到有点冷。

还有，当艾格西站在玻璃墙前，对着下面停满各色交通工具的巨大广场赞叹不已的时候，他发现，悬在广场穹顶的那个古老的圆钟显示，是晚上十点十分。

他和哈里在地铁上消磨了两个小时？这里是哪儿？

走进裁缝店的时候，明明天刚黑。大概八点左右。冬天。冬天的伦敦，晚上八点左右，天刚黑。

 

他站在哈里的病房中央。

空调温度有点低，艾格西打了个冷战。

病房是白色的，白色的光，白色的床，白色的天花板，白色的医疗器械，白色的空气。

空气是稀薄的，毫无波动的，静止的，凝滞的。

哈里安静地阖着双目，躺在床上。

半透明的白色氧气管贴着他的面颊。白色的紧急呼叫铃放触手可及。白色的颈椎固定托将他一分为二。他的棕色的发丝散落在白色的头颅上。周围是白色的空荡荡的一片。

艾格西想要走近一步，却被空气阻隔。他的腿沉重到无法抬起，他的胳膊沉重到无法抬起。他想呼唤，却无法牵动口唇。

自己被人施了魔法。哈里躺在那儿，他只能眼睁睁看着他，什么也做不了。

什么也做不了。

 

他成绩斐然，另梅林和哈里都挺满意，但别人不是。他不在乎。

他只在乎哈里一人。这就够了。

有人讨厌他，他被那些出身好的同期训练生们排挤，人们窃窃私语，嘲笑他，欺负他，似乎依旧是随便什么人都能向他拳脚相加，和他在家中得到的没有不同。

这个世界上，只有哈里教导他，培养他，他可以在他面前说脏话，也不用害怕会遭到无缘无故的殴打。他已经真切地感受到了来自哈里的包容与善意，比起米歇尔和迪恩，哈里更像他的亲人，朋友，知己，师长，所有一切都包括在内。

他的温暖令他渴求。他想要靠近他，比靠近更近一点。

艾格西被允许对哈里发火，他几乎像是变了个人。他从不发火，对米歇尔和妹妹，他舍不得，对迪恩和他的那些马仔，他不敢。别人欺负他，看不起他，讥讽挖苦他，他也只能装作没听见没看见。但对这个人，似乎有什么的不同的。

他认为自己可以对哈里发脾气。或者说，是哈里给了他这样的暗示：可以冲我发脾气，因为我是不同的。

对。哈里是不同的。

他想再进一步，想跨越那道鸿沟。他得想个办法。

 

他没有开枪。

他怕哈里失望，结果没想到，哈里更加失望。

哈里可能希望他更狠得下心一点，更有决断力一点，更为了目的不择手段一点。

艾格西明明就是这样的人。他不是没干过坏事，他偷盗，抢劫，毁坏别人的财物，被人谩骂，被人攻击，被警察追逐。他不是没干过坏事。他不是没干过坏事。

但这一切，都因为哈里·哈特这个人而改变。他想变个好人。他以为自己坏透了，却被哈里告知，一切并非如此。

现在，哈里又来责备他，因为他还不够坏。

他们激烈地争吵，艾格西站在哈里的房子里，是哈里把他弄进来的。他站在玄关，那道木头楼梯贴着自己的鼻尖旋转，哈里站在楼梯上，居高临下地冷冰冰地俯视他。只因为他做得不够好，或者说，他没有达到他的标准。

他没来由地感到不快。

这不对。不应该这样。

哈里怎么可能用这样尖刻冰冷的语调指责他。

这次争吵无果而终。哈里走了。他是特工。他总得走。

艾格西发现自己依旧站在卫生间里，他被气得直喘粗气。他的面前，有一条被制成标本的灰狗，他四下环顾，满墙挂着的昆虫标本，也有一些植物标本。静止的。纤薄的。脆弱的。灰扑扑的。混沌沉重的白，结了块的老旧的蓝，坠到地上摔碎了的金。

环绕他的，都是死尸。

 

现在是正午。他早晨才到家。

不，不对。他上午还和哈里在裁缝店。他现在在哈里家中。这不是他第一次到这儿来。

现在天还没黑。

现在是正午。

他坐在哈里的书桌前。

桌上的笔记本电脑开着。屏幕上的画面一帧一帧接一帧，飞速在他眼前展开。

世界在晃动。

就像装在小瓶子里的水一般晃动。

什么都反过来了。人在发疯。他见到的所有人都在发疯。满屋子的疯子。那些人是扭曲的幽灵，面目可憎，纠缠不休，撕扯不开。他们围着他高声尖叫。他们的面部变成混乱的色块，流动的小溪一样的色块，就像他小时候把所有颜色的橡皮泥胡乱捏到一起去，赤橙黄绿青蓝紫都变得又细又小，最终胜出的，是吞没一切的灰。

轻微的电流声。

唰啦唰啦的白噪音。

风声。

树叶叶片的摩擦。

人们在争吵。

 

他开枪了。

瞄不准没关系，因为到处都是人。

他跑动，开枪。

他翻滚，开枪。

他喘息，开枪。

他躲避，开枪。

子弹取之不尽用之不竭，轻轻一动手指，就能扣发扳机。

既然已经开始，那就一不做二不休。

杀光他们。

那些恶意，羞辱，嘲笑，讥讽，蔑视，鄙夷，欺骗，背叛，懦弱，瞻前顾后，首鼠两端，言不由衷——全部统统一律杀光。

带着热气的鲜血溅在他的眼镜上。

此起彼伏的被屠宰的羔羊们的惨叫。

无知无识的无辜羔羊，蒙昧，懵懂，钝重，力大无穷。

一串血珠扬起来，在午后暖融融的室内反射着明媚的光彩，像是一把被抛上半空的珊瑚项链。

不。哈里。

干得好。哈里。

不。哈里。

干得好！哈里！

干得好！

干得好！

干得好！

 

哈里·哈特是静穆的，崇高的，凛然正义的，不容侵犯的。

当他杀人的时候是这样，当他被杀的时候也应该是。

恶形恶状的哈里，开始令艾格西略微惶恐，进而是惊讶，进而是欣赏，进而是倾慕。

这是艾格西第一次见到执行任务的加拉哈德，残忍，尖锐，敏捷，高效，明亮锋利得随时能割伤人，或者说就像一台高速运转性能良好的杀戮机器。

大的，银色的，亮晶晶的，轮廓鲜明的。

哈里属于美。

而艾格西第一次意识到，自己想和这台机器做爱。他想用手指膜拜他，用口唇供奉他。他属于他。他和他在一起。

艾格西看着午后的晴朗天空。天上已经出现浅橙黄淡蓝的斜晖，起风了，树冠飘摇，绿色枝桠在他的视野中轻柔地晃动。

不对。他想，不是这样的结果。

他和哈里的结局，都不应该是躺在这个陌生的小教堂门前，作为一个失败者死去。

他们都不应这样结束。

这不对。

 

天空晴朗清澈，喷气式小客机在斯堪的纳维亚山区再度起飞。

纵使机舱内温度不低，艾格西依旧被冻得瑟瑟发抖，他仿佛被浸在冰水里，手脚失去知觉。也许是气压或者血压或者别的问题。他想。

他直到走进大厅的时候才暖和起来。他突然变得无比轻盈，刚才如果说是浑身发麻，手脚冻得失去知觉，现在则是手脚都完全消失了——周围的空气变成了他的手脚，他可以为所欲为。

于是，他翻过二楼栏杆，飞身一跃，平稳地落在地上。

通道又细又长，崎岖的灰色岩石墙壁阻挡了视线，就像他打视频游戏一样。敌人们宛如迎面飘来的雪花，密集而源源不绝。他轻松地躲闪子弹，毫发无伤，越跑越快。他觉得自己已经脱离了引力，鞋底离开地面，整个人几乎融化在风中。

不。他就是风，是力量，是上升下沉的分界点。

当他站在大厅中央的时候，这种感觉更明显了。天花板的光洒下来，轻柔温暖地萦绕在他身周，他通体舒泰，不由自主地放松神经。

大厅空无一物。没有玻璃碎片、血迹、尸体、子弹壳。

一切宁静而美好。

周围突然迸发出舞台冷焰火。白色的银色的金色的光芒旋转着喷射而出，瞬间点亮周围一切。

就像他小时候看到的那些摇滚乐队现场演出，像个俗气又喜庆的梦境。

他激动得一直发抖，心中充满幸福喜悦，甚至有点得意。

应该让哈里看看。

让他看看我。

看看这样的我。

焰火的光越来越强，渐渐笼罩头顶，他的视野被白光占据。

他看到了自己手中摇晃的雪景球。

他看到了那只蓝色的玩具熊。

他看到了自己小学时训练的体操馆。

他看到了家门口的那间酒馆。

他看到了空无一人的黑太子街，整洁，干净，粗大的椴树枝繁叶茂，在阳光下簌簌闪动树荫。

 

艾格西站在摄政街和皮卡迪利街的交汇口。

在皮卡迪利广场中央。

现在大概是正午时分，冬日特有的淡白阳光穿透薄薄云层，从苍穹倾泻而下。

周围是熙熙攘攘的行人，有人站在他身边，用手机交谈，他的面前是四根黑色信号灯柱子，背后是个青铜喷泉，不少人坐在喷泉下的石阶上小憩。

他抬头就看见了那些播放广告的巨大的LED屏幕，尼桑，三星，可口可乐，麦当劳。

商场，店铺，银行，橱窗。

房顶上飘扬的国旗。还有红色的SALE旗帜。

周围是齐整漂亮的建筑，拱门，长窗，罗马柱，成栋联排，花岗岩外墙被被晒得发白。

车辆自他面前穿梭不停，灰色的私家车，黑色的出租车，白色的厢式货车，红色的双层巴士。

绿灯亮起，一个金发姑娘从他身旁快步走过。

风吹在脸上，甚至有点暖意。

他下意识想去摸帽子，一伸手，却发现自己的海军蓝大衣袖子。他不由地将手臂伸长了些，露出了里面的白衬衫与金色袖扣。他低下头，仔细查看自己的衣着——通身上下，都是他见也没见过的高级货，肌理细腻的双排扣条纹西装，剪裁精良的裤子，一双洁净发亮的黑皮鞋。

他发现自己手里握着一把伞。

款式老旧的黑雨伞，轻便结实。

出租车缓缓从面前的马路上驶过，艾格西从反着光的黑色车身上，清晰地看到了自己的身影。

一个戴着眼镜的，衣着体面的，金发碧眼的英俊青年。

这是我。艾格西想。原来我应该是这样的。

他觉得自己这一身有点眼熟。

他猛地想起来了，这几乎和哈里·哈特穿得一模一样。

我变成和他一样的人了吗？艾格西暗自思忖，他在哪里？

他在哪里？

他是谁？

——哈里·哈特。

他在哪里？

他是谁？

艾格西觉得自己的思绪似乎是被轻纱缠绕般难以理清，他知道，自己认识这个哈里·哈特，但却记不起哈里·哈特是谁。

风猛然大起来，交通灯变换，车辆的洪流暂时停滞。他转身欲走，却发现，街对面站着一个男人。

一个高挑的，穿西装的男人。

艾格西看不清他的脸，他的视野渐渐模糊，那个男人似乎背对着他，又似乎不是。

艾格西掂量着，不知道是不是应该呼唤对方。

“……哈里？”他犹豫片刻，还是叫出声来。

 

 

 

“谁是艾格西？”

“他难道不叫艾格西？那他叫什么？”

“加里，加里·安文。”一个神色倦怠、满脸醉意的黑人中年妇女拿起笔，“我没听说过什么艾格西，这名字听着跟狗屎一样，就算我儿子死了，我也不打算叫他艾格西。”

“他们把他送来的时候，您的儿子已经深度昏迷濒临死亡，有个人对我们说他认识他，说他叫艾格西。”

妇女睁着一双永远睡不醒的红通通的水泡眼，她打量了对方一眼：“哦，是嘛。”她接着填表格，字迹扭曲笨拙，“这些我不太清楚，他是个笨蛋，总闯祸，有时候他们打他。但是他们也不见得就想打死他。有时候他从他们那儿弄点药片卖钱，但是丢过货，他们会为这个打人。”

“谁是哈里？加里·安文死前曾经念叨过这个名字。”

女人显出迷惑：“什么?”

“哈里，医生表示没听错，就是这个名字。听上去像个男名。我们怀疑这人和他的死亡有关。女士，您知道他的全名吗？”

“没听说过。”妇人冷淡地回应，“从没听过这名字，我不认识有叫这名字的人。”

“女士，您是认真的吗？”

她笑了一声：“大概吧。”

 

 

 

FIN.

 

 

 

 

这个世界上，根本没有哈里·哈特，也没有艾格西，整个kingsman的故事，都不过是小混混加里·安文的臆想而已，是他濒死时分泌的内啡肽的产物。

 

 


End file.
